The Choices We Make M rated version
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: My take on the "it wasn't a hallucination" idea. So well ... you know what that entails. HUDDY duh . M RATING. T rating also posted under the same title.


**The Choices We Make – M Rated version**

**AN: Rather late in writing this, since I've been working on other fanfiction a lot and everyone seems to have done it already. But since **_**Hidden Secrets **_**is winding down a bit, and the sequel (if I think it fits as a sequel) isn't too thought out yet, I decided to take a short break from my main works and write some drabbles/short stories.**

**Disclamer: Don't own. **

* * *

"_No, I mean Amber – she's gone." _

Cuddy leaned back, trying to figure out what he meant. She pulled the blanket off her and moved towards the door, taking her jacket from the closet, "I should go, it's almost eleven and I've got to work tomorrow." Every step she took seemed to scream at her, telling her not to leave, that she should stay with House. But she ignored it, and she peered in the mirror for a second.

"And I don't?" House retorted, getting up and limping towards her, "Why do you get to leave?"

"Because I have to go to work at eight tomorrow morning – and I don't live here." She pulled on her jacket and buttoned it, keeping one eye on House and the other on the door.

"I have to work tomorrow too." He protested, moving towards her.

"But you're never there at eight. Just take a week off, give yourself time to rest." she rested her hand on the door, "For once, I won't kill you for it." A slight smile graced her lips and she straightened her jacket. "See you later House."

"Thanks," was all he managed before loosing himself in her eyes. He stepped closer to her, surprised that she didn't step back afterwards.

Her eyes locked with his, "You want to kiss me don't you?"

"I always want to kiss you." House leaned forwards and pressed his lips against hers, making sure that she couldn't pull open the door from where she stood.

"You're welcome," Cuddy whispered quietly, her eyes meeting his before he crushed his lips to hers, pinning her against the wall. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hungrily, feeling her arms go around his neck. They kissed for a few minutes, allowing their tongues to explore one another's mouths before House pulled back. "Thanks," she was breathless when he made eye contact with her again and her cheeks were flushed.

"For what?" He raised his eyebrows; glad to see that the door hadn't been opened yet. She nodded, stretching up slightly to kiss him again. Resting his hands on her shoulders, for once in his life, he found himself stopping something he wanted so badly. "Wait," he held her a few inches back, looking into her eyes, "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not? You know just as well as I do that we've been dancing around each other for ages. I want this, and I know, even though you don't want to admit it to yourself, you want this too."

"I'll admit it to myself." House snapped, "Self, I want to kiss Lisa Cuddy."

"Not like that you idiot." Cuddy rolled her eyes, "I mean, that what we feel for each other isn't just about a kiss. At least for me, this relationship, if we to have one, is what I would want. But I don't know if you can admit it to yourself that you want something as serious as that. You aren't the one to let people in when you want sex, that's what your hookers are for. What's this then? Something in between love and sex?"

"Do I have to pick one? Because, my guess is that if I say love then there's no sex tonight. It's kind of hard to say no to sex when there's someone like you standing in my living room who want this as much as I do."

"Love or sex? Take your pick between the two."

"Can I say love and not have you kill me if I want you to stay?" A nod. "Well, I think it's love, but I don't know."

"You're hiding something."

"Sure, check my office, extra Vicodin there, might want to clear that out."

"I was talking about what's between us not your Vicodin stashes, though I'll remember that so I can toss it before you get in tomorrow."

"Why do I have to chose between love and sex?"

"Because if you're in love with me, then I'll stay the night. But if you just want me to stay here so we can have sex then I'm leaving."

"Fine, we won't have sex, but I want to you stay here." House admitted, "Just grab a t-shirt and a pair of sweats from the pile by the closet, they're all clean." She nodded, disappearing into the bedroom, the door clicking behind her. Cuddy glanced down at the first pair of sweatpants on the pile, from Michigan, shrugging, she picked them up, along with a light blue t-shirt which clashed horribly with the pants. Slipping out of her slacks, she pulled on the sweats, surprised on how well they fit her, and changed into the top as well, leaving her pants, shirt and bra besides the clothes on the floor. She'd have to remember them tomorrow morning when she stopped by her house before work.

"Can I come in?" House stepped into the room, getting an immediate eye roll in response.

"You ask after you're in the room," she flopped down onto the bed, ignoring the smirk on his face.

"Michigan sweats? Are you sure about that?"

"They fit," she protested, as he tugged off his own shirt, depositing it on the floor besides the bathroom door.

"That's because they're yours," he smirked, sitting on the bed.

"Mine?" How the hell did you get _my _sweatpants?"

"We were at your dorm if I'm not mistaken. I took them after our night together."

"You ass," Cuddy hit him over the head with a pillow. "Did you do that to all the girls you slept with?"

"Only the ones I'd do again," House smirked again, "You were exceptionally good for an undergrad. They usually suck."

"Then why'd you go for me?"

"Pretty face, good breasts, why wouldn't I?" He leaned back on the pillows, "And if you don't mind me saying after tonight, an amazingly good kisser." Cuddy hit him with a pillow again, but she was blushing, and he smiled, knowing that she liked him teasing her right now. Moving closer, he pulled her back onto the bed, his arm around her waist. He pulled himself over her, so he was straddling her waist, and for a moment, he regretted his move as she frowned.

"I thought we said no sex." She protested, squirming slightly as he leaned down and kissed her deeply, his hands dropping to toy with the hem of the shirt she wore.

"You aren't yelling at me to get off you, so I'd assume you don't really care right now."

"I … I don't." Her eyes shone with desire and a sly smile formed on her lips, "Will you make love to me House?"

His eyes widened slightly at her request, but he brought his lips to hers against, his hands slipping under the shirt and moving to caress her breasts. Cuddy moaned into his mouth, her hands dropping to untie the drawstring on his own sweatpants, her eyes closed as his lips moved from her lips to her neck. He grasped the shirt she wore with both hands, easing it over her head, attacking her breasts with his lips as his hands moved towards her legs. His fingers slipped under her sweats, fingering the lacy panties she wore, and he surprised at their dampness.

"House," she gasped as he slipped his fingers inside of her, "stop teasing." He pushed deeper within her, feeling her legs dampen around him and he lifted his mouth from her breasts.

"Lise," he whispered against her skin, sending shivers up her spine. He hadn't called her 'Lise' since their one night together twenty years ago, and to have him be the only one to have called her that in the past twenty years sent even more shivers up her spine.

"Just take off the sweat pants, you're wasting time." Cuddy growled, feeling him thrust his fingers deeper within her. After a second thrust, he pulled his fingers out of her and licked them slowly, seeing her smile at his actions. He reached down, still fully clothed, and pulled her sweatpants down a few inches, revealing a pair of black panties to match the bra by the door. Then, without waiting for her to push him, he pulled off his own shirt and sweatpants, before he kissed her again.

This kiss was more passionate than any other kiss they had shared before. Cuddy's legs wrapped around his hips and she clung to him, her lips attacking every inch of his face. House held her by the waist against him, his lips attacking her face, neck and chest when they weren't locked with hers. His erection pressed against the inside of her thigh and she had reached between them, and with one hand, ran her fingers along it, before massaging it gently. After a few moments, they lay wrapped in each other's arms, lips attacking each other's and they rolled around on the bed, tangling the sheets at their feet.

"Greg," Cuddy gasped, "stop procrastinating."

"God Lise, I didn't know the part of your brain that used big words like that actually functioned during sex." He teased, slipping off her panties and tossing them aside with the rest of their clothes. She giggled childishly as her fingers slipped inside the waistband of his boxers, and she pulled them off too.

"Will you hurry up?" She asked, half teasing and half serious as House took in her naked form in his arms. He smirked, lowering his lips to hers again, but he didn't kiss her, he just rested his lips against hers.

"Of course I will, my little sex goddess." He straddled her again, entering her slowly. "God, how long has it been?"

"Too long," she whispered, her hands resting on his chest. He sheathed himself fully within her, allowing her to adjust to the feeling of having him inside of her again, his eyes locked with hers. After a few moments, he began to thrust into her, moving slowly at first, before speeding up slightly at her insistence.

"Greg," she whispered, "harder." Her breath came in gasps as he thrust deeper and deeper, each thrust a little harder and faster than the one before. "I'm close," she gasped quietly, her eyes half closed as his lips touched her neck for a moment.

"Yes," Cuddy cried as he exploded around her, and a few seconds later, she joined him, her nails digging into his shoulders. "God, yes."

"Lisa…" House gasped, slipping out of her slowly, causing her to whimper as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Come … back … here," she breathed, laying spread-eagled on the bed, "You're not finished with me yet." He reached down, pulling the tangled sheets over them and wrapping his arm around her waist, his legs tangled with hers.

"Good night Lise," he whispered against her neck, causing her to snuggle in his arms.

Light shone in the window, slanting across the bed and onto the two sleeping figures on it. They both lay in each other's arms, snuggled close together, as if separation would pull them to their deaths. The smaller one was curled against the male's chest, her arms wrapped loosely around him, one leg draped across his stomach. He held her a little tighter, one arm around her waist and the other held her leg in place. She turned slightly, her eyes blinking open and she squinted against the glare.

"Greg," she whispered, her lips brushing against his cheek, "Get up." He stirred too, blinking at her before glancing at the clock on the bedside table; he frowned at it, then at the woman in his arms.

"It's seven thirty, Lise, let's sleep some more." She rolled out of bed, ignoring his words, and pulled on the sweatpants she had been wearing the night before.

"No, I need to get to work by nine. And we both need showers," she waggled her eyebrows at him suggestively, pulling on his arm. "Get up."

"I'm coming, give me a moment." House rolled out of bed, grabbing a shirt from the floor and pulling it over his head, before grasping Cuddy's waist and pulling her into the bathroom with him, receiving a giggle before the door snapped shut behind them.

About an hour later, the two of them sat, fully clothed, on the couch in the living room, both sipping cups of coffee. House's arm was wrapped around Cuddy's shoulder as she curled against him and he ran his fingers through her hair. She shifted slightly in his arms, turning to face him, her eyes shinning with her love. "What are we now?"

"What do you mean Lise?"

"I mean, are we dating? Or was that another of our one nights together?"

"I guess you could say we're dating, if sleeping with your boss after confessing your love for her is another one of those things you do when having a one night stand."

"I don't think it is, never done it before." Cuddy laughed quietly, kissing House's lips chastely. "Let's go, I need to stop by my house and change. Then we can grab something for breakfast there."

"At the health nut's house? I prefer something else, maybe not as healthy." He laughed, "Besides, I'm your house," he pointed to himself, getting another eye roll.

"Cute, _House_, cute. We'll stop somewhere and buy something for you on the way to work. Let's go," she pulled him upwards, moving towards the door. After a few moments hesitation, House grabbed his jacket and followed her, leaving his cane leaning against the wall.

AN: Review please? *offers cookie*

~KM


End file.
